Melt
by The Layman
Summary: Weiss asks Neptune to be her first. (Warning: contains sexual content.) (Pre-Volume 3)
1. The story

_Hey everyone! A little disclaimer before we get to the fic, if you'll indulge me for a minute._

 _While FFN doesn't allow any explicit sexual content (Which is fine by me! If you want poorly written, fetishistic smut, go to some other site!) there's still going to be allusions and wordplay out the wazoo, so I'm going to assume that since you clicked on the link, you don't have a problem with adult subject matter and/or are 18+ years old._

 _Also, I **absolutely** don't approve of or endorse underage sex; wait until you're adults, and learn about the risks and consequences involved. For the purposes of this fic, I'm working under the assumption that the age of consent in Remnant is no lower than 17. _

_And finally, while this fic is **extremely**_ _non-canon, it's meant to take place slightly before Volume 3, Episode 1._

 _There, that wasn't so bad, was it? Now on with the fic. (I'll have more thoughts in the closing.)_

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Nepture couldn't believe this was actually happening! He and Weiss always had a...tentative relationship, usually with little more than a chaste kiss to show that they were together. Occasionally they would make out in a secluded corner of the school, and only after they were absolutely sure no one would accidentally walk in on them.

If he had to venture a guess as to why she insisted on doing things that way, it was probably do to the fact that she was the heiress of the world's largest energy propellant company, and as such had a certain image to maintain; being seen sucking face with a wannabe playboy nobody from Mistral wouldn't be good for her family's image.

And honestly, he was OK with that. Not the unreasonable socio-political expectations of the Upper Class (if he understood what she'd explained to him) per say, but rather her desire to keep things chaste and on the down low. Despite always acting the Lady's Man, Neptune would never push someone to go farther or faster than they were comfortable with, especially someone who was ostensibly his girlfriend. He liked Weiss, and even on top of her being a beautiful young woman, there was just something about her that was simply magnetic. (Like the pull of the sea, only without anything blue, wet, or splashy.) For the first time in a while, he actually wanted to get to know her more, instead of his usual "Love 'em and leave 'em" MO, and if she didn't want to go any farther then affectionate hand holding and a few clandestine make out sessions, he was fine with that.

So it came as quite a shock when she asked him, completely out of the blue, if he wanted to have sex with her.

It was, quite frankly, blowing his mind!

"U-u-um...," he stammered, his brain currently unable to properly handle the words that had just come out of her mouth. Never in a million year would he have imagined Weiss, _Weiss Schnee_ , the "Ice Queen" of Beacon, would be the one asking if he wanted to get down and dirty with her.

"St-stop gawking!" she hissed, stuttering herself; her normally pale face had turned a light shade of pink. She folded her arms over her chest, trying not to look embarrassed and only marginally succeeding, "...Well?"

"Um...I mean, I'm not _opposed_ to the idea," he said, shuffling in place. Despite the blush Weiss still managed to look intimidating. "But- And please don't take this the wrong way! -why do you want to?" At he raised eyebrow he elaborated, "It's just, well...I wasn't sure this was the kind of thing you'd want to do, especially this early in our relationship."

Weiss let out a tired sigh. "I've done a lot of thinking lately, about a lot of things in my life, mostly pertaining to my relationship with my family. And one of the conclusions I came to is that I need to start living my own life instead of the one my family wants for me. And if I'm going to do this, I want it to be because I _chose_ to do it instead of as some archaic politic maneuver." She let her arms flop to her sides, "So are we going to do this, or do I have to ask Sun Wukong?"

"...but aren't he and Blake a thing?" he asked, earning a piercing glare in return. "All right, all right! If it's this important to you, I'll do this." After a few moments of awkward silence (they both shuffled in place) Neptune asked "So...are we going to do this _now_ or...?"

"Oh GOD no!" Weiss shrieked, "Are you _insane_?! Come by RWBY's dorm later tonight; Ruby and Yang are staying with their dad tonight, and Blake is off somewhere training with Professor Port, so we'll have the room to ourselves.

"And _please_ be discreet?" she pleaded, "Just because I'm doing this doesn't mean I want it broadcast to the whole school."

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Later that night Neptune made his way to Team RWBY's, trying his best to stay out of sight. Considering most of the students were in their beds for the night it wasn't that hard of an accomplishment, but for Weiss's sake he'd still make the effort, even if it was pointless; whether sex was on the table or not, his girlfriend was worth it.

Eventually he made it to RWBY's dorm, this time with much less white knuckle terror than the last time he'd visited. He knocked on the door, waiting a couple second before it was opened a crack, am ice blue eyeball peeking out. "Were you followed?" the voice belonging to the eye asked.

"No-" was all he said before the door was abruptly yanked open and he was pulled into the room and unceremoniously tossed on one of the bunk beds. "Hey! What's the big-"

"Sshhhh!" Weiss shushed him, motioning for him to keep it down while she made sure on one else was in the hall.

"You wanna clue me in why you just tossed me like a sack?" he asked in a much lower volume.

Apparently Weiss was satisfied that the two of them were completely alone, because she closed and locked the door and turned around to address him. "Sorry about that; I've been anxious all day, not helped by the fact that I think Yang is suspicious of my motives for staying here."

By this point Neptune noticed that she was not in her combat/causal outfit like earlier, but rather a short sleeved, faded bluish nightgown with white trim along the hems. She also didn't have her hair in its normal side tail. Instead, she'd let it hang down her back, her hair so long it fell past her butt. He couldn't recall a time before that he hadn't seen it done up.

It was...really gorgeous, actually. Weiss was already beautiful, but with her snow white hair unbound and hanging free it managed to add another layer to that beauty that Neptune hadn't thought was possible. He'd seen plenty of gorgeous women before, but right now, he was having a difficult time recalling any of them. In fact, given its length and unique color, her hair might even be more beautiful and amazing than Ya-

"Anyway," Weiss sighed, breaking him out of his trance, "I'm glad you decided to follow through with this; I was afraid you'd find some excuse to chick out of this."

"Are you kidding?" he scoffed as he got to his feet, taking Weiss's hands in his, "What sort of boyfriend would I be if I didn't support my amazing girlfriend's crazy schemes?"

"I'm not crazy!" she protested, ripping her hands from his grasp, "Just because I-" She stopped abruptly, closing her eyes and inhaling through her nose. "...calm down, Weiss; getting mad isn't going to make this any easier." She exhaled, and looked Neptune in the eyes. "Sorry, I've...been anxious about this all day."

"Don't worry about it!" he assured the heiress, waving dismissively. Then he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, "Truth be told, I've been a little anxious myself...this is a big step for both of us after all. In fact, I'd be surprised if we _weren't_ having second thoughts about this."

"W-w-who said anything about having second thoughts!" Weiss protested, blushing crimson. "...But thanks. That helps, sort of..." Now sufficiently calmer, she gestured broadly to Neptune, "Well?"

He looked down at his trident t-shirt sweat pants, having a pretty good idea what Weiss meant; during sex, the involved parties tended to get naked more often than not, and this case seemed to be turning out no different.

"You mean...?" he asked, suddenly turning squeamish. He wasn't ashamed of his body by any means, but he also didn't have the same shameless confidence that his best friend and partner apparently had that allowed _him_ to constantly rock the 'open shirt' look. (He also didn't have the same six pack that Sun Wukong had either.) He reflexively crossed his arms over his chest.

"Of course! Don't act so squeamish, it's not like _I_ enjoy the thought of being naked in front of someone else either." She reached underneath her hair, presumably to untie something, before blushing furiously, and turning turning away from the blue haired Huntsman. "And turn around!"

"Right! Sorry!" He quickly turned around, his own face sporting a little red on it.

As he pulled his shirt off, a part of him wondered why Weiss was acting so embarrassed about simply undressing. It was her idea, after all, and she must have changed in the presence of the rest of her team before. And it wasn't like they were doing this in the middle of the courtyard in the middle of the day, right?

But then the other part of his mind reminded him that he was being just as bashful in front of an audience of one, so who was he to judge?

"So...," he wondered, folding up his pants and placing them on the book shelves between the bed setup, "you said that you thought Yang was onto you. Why do you think that?"

"Because she and Ruby came by earlier to pick up something for Zwei," she explained, "When they offered to let me stay the night with them, I told them I was going to use the alone time to get in some much needed studying and practice in before the Vytal Festival tournament."

"And they didn't believe you?" he asked, turning around.

And in one singular, eternal moment, he both regretted and was immensely satisfied with the decision.

Weiss was completely naked now. Her nightgown had been folded up and draped over the foot of her bed, along with her panties, and she was currently folding up her bra.

Neptune couldn't help but stare at the girl standing before him; every inch of her alabaster skin was visible, having almost an ethereal glow now that it wasn't covered. Everywhere he looked, from her porcelain shoulders, down her smooth back, past her firm butt, and along her supple legs, he couldn't find a single imperfection. Her hair seemed to have a glow of its own, looking stunning as it fell against her bare skin. She was facing away from him, but she was turned in such a way that he could just see part of her breasts.

In a word, she was breathtaking,

"Ruby did," she continued explaining, placing her bra with her other clothes, "at least, she apparently accepted my answer without too many questions. Yang was harder to convince, and she kept giving me weird looks-" She suddenly noticed Neptune staring at her and immediately tried to cover herself, "TURN AROUND!" she shrieked, crouching down.

"Sorry!" He quickly turned back around, reflexively covering himself up. He instantly regretted looking, his face burning red with shame. "...Weiss?" he asked, "Are you OK?"

"Mmhmm," she hummed, "Just...let me think for a minute."

Silence.

"...sorry I peeked," Neptune bashfully apologized after a short while, "it was an accident, I swear I wasn't trying to be a creep or anything."

"It's fine, just...I guess I wasn't expecting it, even though I probably should have." She paused. "OK, here's what we do; I'm going to count to three, and we're going to face each other at the same time. No covering up. Agreed?"

Neptune nodded, then he remembered that they couldn't see each other and said "Yeah, sounds fair."

"all right then, on three. 1...2...3!"

Neptune turned around, fighting both his instinct to hide his genitals and to squeeze his eyes shut, and was rewarded when he once again laid eyes on his girlfriend. She looked even more ravishing from the front, like a figure out the old fairy tails: graceful, radiant...the very picture of femininity, and her blush merely enhanced that beauty. On second look he still couldn't find a single thing about her that wasn't absolutely flawless. Even the scar over her left eye, something that was generally seen as a blemish on most girls, only served to add a sense of mystique to her that made her all the more amazing and alluring.

"D-d-d-don't stare so much!" she whimpered, obviously trying not to act as scared and embarrassed as she looked. "I feel a store mannequin..."

"I'm not too thrilled about this either," he said, rubbing the back of his head bashfully, "At least you don't have to worry about certain parts of you getting bigger." Before Weiss could reprimand him for being crude or the like, he asked "So what happens next?"

"You mean you don't know?" she countered, raising an eyebrow.

"...N-no, I do," he admitted, "but I want to know what _you_ want to do next; this is obviously new for both of us, and I don't want to do something to accidentally hurt you." He walked over to her and pulled her into a tender hug, "I'm not going to do anything you're not ready for." Then he noticed how stiff she was being. "Something wrong?"

"You're...poking me...," she hesitantly admitted, suddenly finding the floor very interesting.

Neptune also found the floor interesting when he realized what she meant, desperately trying to ignore the [now inescapably obvious] sensation between his legs. "Sorry...," he mumbled.

"You've said that four times now," she pointed out.

"Sorry- I mean, yeah, I guess I have."

Another awkward silence.

"So...?" Neptune wondered, "Are we just going hug, or-"

He was cut off when Weiss abruptly stood on her toes and grabbed his head, kissing him full on the mouth.

This was apparently the thing they needed to break the tension. He eagerly reciprocated the kiss, instinct beginning to take over. He looped his arms behind her back, pulling her closer, savoring the feeling of her flawless skin and moaning softly with each new kiss.

This was _vastly_ different than their simple make out sessions. The feeling of their bare skin touching each other was almost electric, much more intense and intimate than either had experienced before, yet so enticing and ensnaring that neither teen could resist if they wanted; this felt so much better than kissing on its own.

The more they kissed, the more they began to explore the other's body, their hands seeming to have minds of their own. Their fingers traveled all over the other's skin, leaving invisible trails that still tingled for moments afterward.

Neptune couldn't remember feeling this good ever before in his life!

"Ah!" Weiss moaned, breaking the kiss as Neptune's fingers found their way to her breasts, tracing their outlines delicately. Then he started planting kisses down her neck, and she moaned again, louder this time.

"Should I stop?" he asked.

"No...!" she moaned breathlessly, "n-no, it's...it's nice. Keep going."

"Are- ...are you sure?"

" _Neptune...!"_ She glanced down at him, her eyes hard and uncompromising.

"OK, OK..." He resumed kissing her, continuing to move lower and lower down Weiss's chest, while she continued moaning in pleasure with every kiss he planted.

After couple minute trying differently variations on this same maneuver, a thought struck Neptune.

"Hey Weiss?" he said between kisses, "You think...maybe...we could...move to the bed?" When she didn't respond he stopped kissing her and cupped her face in his hands, looking directly into her eyes, "Why don't we move to your bed, unless you're OK with continuing this on the floor?"

"Y-yeah, that might be best," she relented, giving a small nod.

"All right then, Ladies first!" He gestured for her to take the lead, nodding his head towards the ramshackle bunk bed that belonged to Weiss and Ruby.

Weiss hesitated for a moment, then sat down on the edge of her den, keeping her bikini area covered with her hands all the while. "Just...," she started to say as Neptune sat next to her, before suddenly looking bashful and unsure. Eventually she turned to Neptune and said "...I've heard that it's supposed to hurt the first time. Is that true?"

Neptune couldn't help but shrug. "I couldn't tell you," he said, "I'm just as new at this as you are. Though if I had to guess, that's something girls deal with more than guys."

"What do you mean 'you're as new at this as me'?" she wondered, "I thought you had experience with this sort of thing, what with all the womanizing you do. That's why I asked you to do this in the first place!"

"So it wasn't just for my dashing good looks?"

Weiss glared at him intently.

"OK, OK, I'll be serious." He leaned over and gave Weiss another kiss on the lips, more eager than before, when they just started. Weiss reciprocated, eagerly gobbling up the kiss and returned with her own. His hand once again found its way to her breast, fondling it gently. She moaned softly at the pressure but didn't complain, pushing him down on the bed as she climbed on top of him. Her kisses got more and more intense, and it was getting harder for him to ignore a certain part of himself whenever his girlfriend rubbed against it.

Not that he was complaining, of course; this was practically a dream come true for him.

He was feeling a little bolder now, and he wanted to go a little further; he grinned, tipped Weiss over (this elicited a startled squeak from her) so she was laying on her back, and climbed on top of her, teasingly hovering just above her. He gave her a peck on the lips and shot her a good natured victory smirk.

Weiss only looked indignant for a minute before smiling and returning the kiss. "That was bold," she noted.

He merely shrugged and continued from where he left off, holding Weiss close as they explored each other's mouths.

A short time later Weiss announced, "...I think I'm ready," a hint of doubt in her voice.

"Ready for what?" he asked, nibbling on her ear.

"Y-you know...," she said, jerking her head downward.

"Oh, uh..."

"Yeah. That."

Neptune blushed, trying to look where Weiss was indicating while NOTlooking where Weiss was indicating.

It was harder than he thought it would be.

"Stop staring!" she cried, snapping the Mistrali Huntsman's attention back to her face. "L-let's just get this over with." She gently pushed him back until they were both sitting up, scooting onto his lap. "OK," she sighed, "no turning back now..." She reached down and grabbed hold of Neptune- causing him to shudder at her touch -and began sliding onto him, hissing as her face scrunched up in pain.

"Weiss-?"

"I'm fine!" she said quickly, "I'm fine, I just...even knowing what's coming..." She shook her head, "I think I'll be OK in a minute."

"If you think so..."

He wanted to believe his girlfriend, but the look on her face told him that she was starting to regret her decision.

"...Weiss?" he said, hesitantly, "Are you _sure_ you want to do this?"

" _Of course_ I do! Do you think I would have gone this far if I _wasn't_ sure?" she demanded, Neptune nearly withering from her glare. When he didn't respond or protest, she picked up where left off, wincing as she continued lowering herself down. "Ah!..." she cried, finally coming to rest. There were tears welling up in the corners of her eyes.

"Um...are you OK?" Neptune asked, kicking himself for being unable to think of anything comforting he could say at the moment. Sure, there were many things he _wanted_ to say, but he figured Weiss didn't want to here "Holy crap, that's weird!" right now.

She probably wouldn't appreciate being called "Snow Angel" either.

"Of course I'm f-fine, y-you dolt!" she protested, sniffling in a not inconspicuous manner, "I-it's not like I just lost my virginity or anything!..."

 _Yeah,_ he thought, _stupid question_.

Instead of apologizing again (she'd just shoot him down again if he tried) he squeezed her in a gently hug, holding her close to him. She returned the hug, resting her head on his shoulder.

They just stayed like this for a minute or two.

"Hey...," he asked eventually, "Does it still hurt?"

Weiss shook her head. "No, not as much as before." After a few moments of silence, she looked up at Neptune, "...hey, Neptune?"

"Yeah?"

"Um...thank you," she said, "for doing this. A-and for putting up with me; I...haven't exactly gone out of my way to make things easy for you."

"Don't sweat it. For you, I'd put up with _much_ worse." He stroked her hair as he leaned down to kiss her again, which she reciprocated eagerly, and in no time at all they were once again in the throes of pleasure, time steadily losing its meaning.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

"That...," Neptune sighed, "was incredible." Weiss was laying on top of him as he traced his fingers along her arms, breathing evenly. "Remind me, why didn't we ever do this sooner?"

"I don't know," Weiss hummed. She shifted her weight, resting her chin on the back of her hands, "I'm glad we did, though."

"Yeah..." As he stared into her ice blue eyes, a thought occurred to him, "Sorry about your sheets."

She waved dismissively, "It's fine, I'll just buy new ones before Yang and Ruby get back. My family's rich, after all."

"...You mean the money you got from exploiting Faunus labor, and-" She flicked him between the eyes. "Ow!..."

"Don't turn into Blake," she scolded, "I get enough of that from her already." She laid back down, sighing contentedly, "Now I know why people say that sex is the best thing ever...!"

"Amen to that!" Neptune agreed. "So...does this mean we're going steady now?"

"Yeah, I think so." She gave him a peck on the cheek. "Just don't go flirting with other girls behind my back; now that I've got you, I don't want to lose you."

He grinned and gave her a peck on the cheek in return. "Don't worry, Weiss, I promise to never leave you for another girl."

Weiss smiled and closed her eyes, settling in on top of her boyfriend. "That sounds nice..."

A minute later she was fast asleep, breathing evenly.

And Neptune followed soon after, thinking both how lucky he was to have Weiss as a girlfriend, and how he was going to get out of bed in the morning without waking her up in the process.

"I love you..."

 _fin._

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

 _Phew! Well, that was definitely a thing, and one I don't plan on revisiting again; this was a one time thing that was solely for the purposes of letting me vent in a passive/aggressive way._

 _What do I mean by that? Well, to put it simply, I don't like a lot of the ships associated with the RWBY fandom, each for different reasons. Now don't get me wrong, I don't have a problem with the pairing from the show itself (Jaune/Pyrrha, Weiss/Neptune, and Blake/Sun have been either confirmed or heavily implied), but when characters get paired together contrary to their character (Say...Weiss and Yang, who haven't shown any romantic interest in each other in the show) or in a way that's objectively, morally and ethically wrong (Like Ruby with... **ANYONE** , really, considering she's **15 YEARS OLD**!), that kind of thing doesn't appeal to me. Honestly, even _**this** _squicks me out a bit, but it's at least in line with what's established in the show._

 _Also, I really don't get where all the hate for Neptune comes from. And granted, I get the joke: Kerry sucks. But that shouldn't translate to the character he voices._

 _So, consider this my passive/aggressive middle finger to all the haters and Weiss/Everyone-not-Neptune shippers, with no personal offense intended. All I ask is that you respect my opinion in not agreeing with you._

 _If you do want to rag on me for something, feel perfectly free to complain about how this isn't very good erotica. This is the first time I've ever tried writing something like this, so I hold no illusions that it's the best story of its kind out there. (In fact, if you want_ good _erotica, and if you like Fairy Tail, I'd recommend looking up the stories by Wild Rhov; she's a much better writer than I'll ever be.) Also, I'm going to admit, hand to God, that I'm still a virgin, and as such I don't have any firsthand experience for sex, so feel free to rail on me for overstepping my boundaries; the only justification I'll give is that you don't necessarily have to have firsthand experience to understand something and write about it._

 _In closing, I hope you enjoyed my first and only attempt at writing "teh sexah!". Stop getting characters wrong, and stop hating on Neptune. Peace out!_


	2. The Commentary

_Hey everyone, Layman here! I know you're probably surprised to to see a second chapter on a fic I said would remain a one-shot. Well, that's because this isn't a normal chapter, it's a commentary! Basically, this is going to be me talking about my thought process while I was writing Melt and my reasoning for some of the things I did in it. By no means am I forcing you to read the self righteous ramblings of some random shmuck on the Internet, but it'd be nice all the same._

 _Also, this is less an explanation of "how I did", but rather simply "what I did"._

 _So, without further adieu, here's a look into my mind._

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

 _1\. "Neptune couldn't believe this was actually happening!"_

So I was reading this really good fic (I'm withholding its name so as not to incite anything) that pretty much focused on Weiss and Blake that had them confess their love for each other after about 40 odd chapters. This doesn't sit well with me for many reasons, the most prominent being how it completely interrupted the plot and disrupted the narrative flow. (The second reason I'll expound upon in a bit.) I ended up unfavoriting the story, because I don't want to promote incorrect ships, and did what I always end up doing when I have strong emotions about something: write my own, sometimes similar story to balance things out in my mind, which is also how "Sins of the Future" came to be. It's...something of a coping mechanism for me in regards to people who ship outside of canon or general common sense. (adtl. Note: take that last statement with a grain of salt.) So, Melt was born.

 _2\. "...it came as quite a shock when she asked him, completely out of the blue, if he wanted to have sex with her."_

If you've read any of my other fics- heck, if you just read the ending author's note of _this_ story, you'll know my feelings on ships in the RWBY fandom that don't match up with canon. (To reiterate, Jaune/Pyrrha, Weiss/Neptune, and Blake/Sun have been either confirmed or heavily implied.) Now this isn't to say I feel that way about _every_ non-canon ship; there's a really rather funny fic by the name of "Blake and Jaune's Infinite Playlist" (based off the movie "Nick and Nora's Infinite Playlist") where Blake and Jaune end up together by the end, Yang and Jaune is a guilty pleasure of mine even though I haven't really read any in depth, and I even like Weiss and Jaune, if only because I love the ship name "Yellow Snow", and those are [strangely] just the examples that involve Jaune.

Inversely, things like Blake and Yang or Ruby and _anyone_ (because the reason should be blinding obvious if you want to stay off a sexual predators list) irk me something fierce, _especially_ if sex is involved. While it's been stated that LGBT characters exist in RWBY, it hasn't been revealed who they are, nor has it been confirmed beyond the shadow of a doubt that any of the main four girl swing that way, and it strikes me as kind of pathetic the way people try to contrive reasons to justify their ships. Granted, this is nothing new to fanfiction as a whole, but it's the way some people in the RWBY fandom act like it's canon when it clearly isn't; Ruby is 15, Yang has gone on record as liking boys (in Volume 1, episode 4, "The Shining Beacon pt.2"), and both Blake and Weiss have at least been heavily implied to have boyfriends (i.e. Sun Wukong and Neptune Vasillias, respectively), and while they've each had character moments with each other, that's all they are, and anyone who tried to use those moments to justify their ship are grasping at straws.

Which brings me back to the story that prompted this one to be written. Now, I'm well aware that Fanfiction is a way to explore different ideas and concepts, and as a writer myself I'm aware that sometimes characters can get away from the author and do their own thing, but that shouldn't mean I have to compromise on my beliefs. Now, I'm not about to jump down someone's throat for writing something I disagree with, and deep down I don't like starting confrontations, so Melt is my passive/aggressive way of voicing my contrary opinions.

Forgetting all that, I don't enjoy reading smut; most of it either isn't done well enough to be titillating, or it's done really well but for a pairing I don't agree with. Occasionally I'll find a fic like Too Strong To Love by Wild Rhov that a. handles the subject in an emotionally mature way, and b. the sex is merely a part of the plot and isn't the only thing to it. (This is a Fairy Tail fic, by the way.) Unfortunately, these kinds of stories are few and far between, so I usually stay away from anything with a smut tag.

So, with that knowledge, and my raging emotions regarding shipping (particularly about Weiss and Blake, in this case), coupled with the fact that I'm willing to try new things at least once, a story formed itself in my mind.

 _3\. "I've done a lot of thinking lately, about a lot of things in my life..."_

Around the time I got this idea, I'd decided that if I was going to write about two people having sex, I was going to do so in a believable and realistic way, not as an excuse for perverted wish fulfillment, so I naturally opted for the "first experience" angle. The next question was when I was going to set the story. I'm a big believer in working within canon, but Volume 3 doesn't really have much wiggle room for that sort of thing; Volume 3 was just entering its second half, before the metaphorical bomb dropped, so to speak, so by default that sort of meant I had to set things just before it started. After that, things actually began to fall nicely into place: Weiss's motivation for doing this, her relationship with Neptune, her friends not being around, etc.

 _4\. "...this time with much less white knuckle terror..."_

If you've read my other RWBY story Dif'rent Faces, you'll know I know my way around the show with how I reference things from both Volumes 1 and 2 in an organic way. In the case here, it's when Neptune and Sun scaled the school up to Team RWBY's window in Volume 2 (and later on, his fear of water from Volume 3).

It's little touches like these that I think elevates fanfiction from just scribbles to an actual story, and I always try to add them whenever I can.

 _5\. "He looked down at his trident t-shirt and sweat pants..."_

In the show, Neptune only has two models: normal/combat, and his tux he wears to the dance. Honestly, this sort of feels like the laziest choice I made in this one-shot, but at the same time I couldn't really think of anything else for his jammies. Plus, speaking as a card carrying of the Man persuasion, I can tell you that guys tend to not really care about our sleepware that much.

 _6\. "...a part of him wondered why Weiss was acting so embarrassed about simply undressing."_

Again, this is Man Logic at work. Not that we don't have a sense of shame, but we tend to cover it up with machismo a lot of the time. Also, we think stupid things sometimes. (Fortunately, Neptune has an attack of sense.)

 _7\. "Neptune couldn't help but stare at the girl standing before him..."_

If you couldn't already tell by this point, this story is primarily from Neptune's perspective. This was because it was the easiest way to move the story along in the shortest amount of time. (Like I've said before, I'm not a big fan of smut, so I didn't want to dwell on the subject for too long.) Besides that, I don't feel qualified to attempt this kind of story from the girl's perspective, for rather obvious reasons.

That said, it was an interesting challenge trying to describe Weiss without tipping over into the perverted; the point of Melt was to realistically show two young people taking this step, not satisfy the libido of all the perverts on the Internet. I think I pulled it off, but I can't really control what turns people on.

 _8\. "D-d-d-don't stare so much!"_

Like I said, I didn't feel qualified writing this from Weiss's point of view, but that doesn't mean I'm not familiar with what women go through during this, at least academically. Some things were givens, like Weiss and Neptune being squeamish and the effects of losing your virginity, but the more nuanced and personal things that would be going through Weiss's mind I can only guess at. So rather than failing around the subject and making an ass of myself, I opted to simply focus an Neptune's side of things and hope for the best. ( _I_ think it worked out well.)

 _9\. "...Weiss abruptly stood on her toes and grabbed his head, kissing him full on the mouth..."_

For this, I figured Weiss would be the dominant one (by the slimmest of margins) in the relationship, which fits with her personality and back story, and I figure that Neptune's the kind of guy who wouldn't mind if his girlfriend took the lead.

 _10\. "...in no time at all they were once again in the throes of pleasure..."_

I decided to skip ahead here because by this point in the act things would get too graphic and I wanted to actually be able to keep this story up on the site. And like I mentioned before, I wasn't writing this to be vanilla smut; the Internet is a big place, you don't need to come here to watch two people screw. Plus, there are just some lines that I won't cross as a writer, and detailing what went on after that point is one of those lines.

If I may make a slight aside, I'm a big believer in what I call "negative space writing", in which certain details are left to the reader's mind to fill in. This is not a technique that can carry a story on its own, but used in small doses it can be effective. (For example, "the Beacon uniform" conjures a very specific image, especially if you've seen the show, so if the main cast need to interact with a one off character from Beacon Academy, I don't need to detail every last part of their outfit. However, if you have an OC that plays a major part in the story but only wears "the Beacon uniform", that smacks of lazy writing. The same logic and be applied to other things and situations, like if Team RWBY is walking around downtown Vale, you'd only need to give a general description of the area because we already know what "downtown" is generally supposed to look like. In the case of Melt, even if you don't have any first hand experience at sex, you probably have a general idea what needs to happen to make a baby, so I don't need to explain what went on between then and after they finish.

 _11\. "Just don't go flirting with other girls behind my back..."_

Like Neptune's fear of water, this is a reference to the same episode from volume 3, where Neptune flirts with the girls on the Team he and SSSN are fighting in the tournament, Weiss sees this, and gets understandably mad. It's these little bits of truth that help sell the lie, so to speak, and I always try to use them whenever I can.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

 _And that's everything I could think of to talk about. I hope this was interesting, and if it wasn't, the story proper is just a button click away. Once again, I don't plan on doing anything like this story again, since this was just to help me work out some strong feelings about improper shipping._


End file.
